


Unspoken words

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guilt, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in season 2 after Lincon is rescuide</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 2 after Lincon is rescuide

Skye rolled her eyes after seeing Jemma once again staring after Fitz. Eyes full of guilt and something she couldn't subscribe. Closing her laptop she let out a sign: "Just talk to him, he is won't bite." Tears are shimmering in her eyes.

" I would if I could, but"

"But what? You left him, it is normal he hasn't forgiven you. Al you need to do is appologize or something, U mean you're Fitsimmons for god sakes'

Jemma lets out a tiny bit of smile. "If it was that simple, I would have done it along time ago." She looks back to where she can see him working with Mack. "Besides, he doesn't need me anymore, nor want me" Het voice shakes at the end if her sentence.

Skye heart breaks a little. "Look how happy he is with Mack, he even smiles." Skye is sure Jemma is on the very edge of crying.

"He told me I'm the scariest change of all, I just wanted to help you."

"I know you did, just not on the right way, I mean comparing me to the hulk?" Its ment als a joke but al she sees is Jemma tensing up and shaking her head.

'Do you remember when Fitz got out of his coma?" She ask soft. "I tried everything to help him, he espected that of me, Director Coulsen did, everyone did. But time flews by, he only got worse because of me"

"that not true, Jemma" Skye tries to interupt her.

"Oh, it is, everyone saw it. So I left and he got better didn't he?'

'He was hallucination you and"

"He got better after he accepted I wasnt't there." By now her voice was quivering bad.

"Then you got your powers and I know my reaction was ..." She takes a deep breath before turning around. 'I didn't wanted to lose another friend, I worked around the clock to help you, but it never mattered, because I already had lost you too."

It takes everything to hold her tears back. "All the time I was useless, I failed Fitz, I failed you, I failed everyone one this team, including myself." Skye feels her heart breaking more and more. She tries to reach out to give Jemma some comfort but she steps away, looking back to where Fitz is working.

"He told me I was more to him then just his friend and he never gave me a change to response." Sorrow, thats what the other thing in her eyes.

"He doesn't love me or like me anymore, I'm not even his friend." A small hiccup betrays that tears are now freely running over her pale cheeks. 

'You said I left him, right" Jemma turns around, facing Skye. "Why are you and him angry at me for leaving, when he wanted to leave me first." The question is unespected and Skye stops breating for a second. " Being alone for eight months isn't something you can compare with being alone the rest of youre life, with the love of youre life buried deep into the ground." 

'I know leaving him would be better for him even if it ment I would lose him forever, but it's better then he burried in the ground."

Jemma breaks out sobbing, falling into Skye embarence,trembling. Skye has her own tears spilling over her cheeks, guilt played over her face, because nobody was there for Jemma expect Bobbi. And she only turned up after eight months.

 

She didn't noticed at first, but Jemma had raised her voice alot. People where staring, Bobbie, May, Hunter, Mack, some other agents she didn't know by name and Fitz.


End file.
